Moi Unin Wyrda
by GreenRider-Inheritance-fanatic
Summary: Angela the Herbalist had said he would never return to Alagaësia, it was his fate; however she was not able to predict how just a single girl could change the Dragon Rider's fate forever.


_Moi unin Wyrda _

**Prologue**

Summary: Angela the Herbalist had said he would never return to Alagaësia, it was his _fate_; however she was not able to predict how just a single girl could change the Dragon Rider's life forever.

Warning: Rated T just to be safe, post Inheritance some spoilers. Don't read if you are not done with the series.

Disclaimer: I do not own Alagaësia or any of the Inheritance Cycle characters, places, ect. I do however own Sansa (and any other original characters) and the descriptions/ideas for the new land. I do not make money of this fiction and do not want to; it is for mere fun purposes.

Disclaimer for Moi unin Wyrda: I know some may **steal** my idea but I ask that no one takes this plot without permission from me, Green. Thank you.

Words/pronouncing/meaning

Sansa: Just as it looks, San-saw

Moi unin Wyrda: Change in Fate

Author's Note:

_Kvetha Fricaya,_

Hello mates, I'm Green bringing you more fan fiction to you the readers.

Yes, I feel bad about it, but I'm starting yet **another** fan fiction even though I still have to update Fight of the Elements… but this idea has not been used yet—from what I can tell—and it's been nagging at my brain until I could not stand it any longer. So, I began to write Moi unin Wyrda. I ask now that you do not flame me and resist the temptation to curse my very being if I make a mistake or you do not like the story, and so on. I am merely an Inheritance fan that can't get over the fact that Eragon's adventures are now over and so I seek to continue them in my own writing. Constructive criticism is welcomed with open arms. I love to see how I can improve as a writer and make the reading more enjoyable for you, the reader.

And so now, without further ado, let us begin Moi unin Wyrda; Change in Fate.

-Green

She told him he would not return to the land he once called home; it was his fate to **never** return to Alagaësia: the land of his birth, his childhood, and the land he fought to gain the freedom for all races to live freely from Galbatorix's control.

He gave a small chuckle, funny thing; Fate is a slippery idea, in your fingers one moment, and out of your hands the next. Finding a land he had once thought was uninhabited, in which to raise the dragons and train the new Dragon Riders, the elves, Saphira, and he Eragon Bromsson himself, were surprised when they happened upon a young girl with but rags to keep her warm in the wilderness of the new land.

It had only been five years ago now…Five years since the day he met the young child, Sansa.

They had made it, they had found a new land, and as the ship stopped at shore and each of its passengers looked at each other, there was a long silence before Eragon looked to the sapphire blue dragon that was walking along the shore.

_ We made it. _ His mind reached out to Saphira as he felt her lust for adventure, to hunt—to fly.

_Yes little one, we have._

It was not small matter as the passengers boarded to land, a proper place for the nesting grounds would have to be found, and though there were no humans here, that did not mean there could not be wolves, bears, and other threats to young dragon hatchlings. With at least three elves remaining on board the ship, Eragon and the rest of the exploration party made their way toward the looming forest before them, Saphira already walking ahead. Upon first look of the forest, it seemed like any other he had seen in the Spine or the other forests he had ventured through in Alagaësia; but, on further inspection the party was surprised to see the leaves shine eerily white in the filtered light from the sun. Supposed fruits were found on these white-leaf-trees as they came to think of them, all even stranger looking than the last. As their surprise ebbed and the party relaxed, they pressed onward…Eragon couldn't shake the feeling of being watched.

Maybe it was just him being paranoid.

Even as the group of elves, dragon, and rider pressed through the strange forest, two orbs of emerald green watched their progress the being's heart pounding against its chest.

Strangers, odd beings, different, scary… sharp things! These were just a few of many thoughts from the wild haired girl as her breathing quickened; what did they want? Were they here to hurt her? Her brow furrowed in thought, which came in short snippets; which led to impulsive actions. Where one minute the young girl crouched in the bushes; the next minute was marked by a small wolf that leaped out at one of the strangers. She lashed out as she whined in fear, but each stroke was caught gently in the man's large hands and his voice stopped her in mid growl. With her surprise her form shifted back to that of a girl that could not be any older than ten-years-old as her green eyes stared at him.

"Shush now, it is ok," " Eragon said he put her down and knelt to her level.

_She is just a hatchling. _Saphira observed with a grunt.

_I know. _

_ What will you do little one?_

"Shadeslayer?" It was the questioning voice of his companions who brought the rider to look back at them, holding the child close as her eyes filled with confusion at the strange act of kindness, knowing not whether to give in or resist. The temptation, the urge to give in to the tender hold was over powering, however, the group so large as the young child buried her head into the strange man's shoulder.

"We will take the child with us."

A/N: Yes...yes a very short prologue, but no more than what is necessary to let thoughts race through your minds. The next chapter shall have us up to date, yes? But first, how am I doing? Is Eragon in character, Saphira? How do you guys enjoy Sansa so far? The feral child… hehe, lots of trouble for our favorite rider and elves, don't you think?

Until next time,

Green


End file.
